metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghor's Armorsuit
Ghor's Armorsuit was a large, powerful suit of mechanical armor used by the Bounty Hunter Ghor in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. When it was used, the armor enhanced Ghor's fighting strength exponentially but also altered his temperament, making him more aggressive and violent. The Armorsuit was briefly encountered by Samus without its pilot at the Spire Pod, and could be scanned. Ghor appeared to have left it there for maintenance, as several Aerial Repair Drones could be seen tending to it. Description On his own, Ghor was seen to be relatively weak in battle, so he tended to rely on this armor for combat situations. The armor possessed a wide variety of weapons: Its main weapon was its Plasma Cannon, which Ghor employed in both a rapid-fire configuration and as a continuous sweeping blast. The suit's arms were also equipped with rapid-fire guns, but could convert into powerful claws for melee combat. Other features included a multi-missile system and thrusters enabling high jumps that generated shockwaves upon landing. Despite its size, the Armorsuit was highly mobile and could perform spin attacks and high-speed rush attacks. While the suit’s structure left Ghor’s own face exposed, this weakness was negated by an energy shield that protected Ghor from frontal attacks. However, this shield could be disrupted by attacking its rear-mounted generator. Additionally, the Armorsuit could be incapacitated by damaging a glowing red-and-blue module deployed underneath the unit during stationary sweeping attacks. According to a scan, the Armorsuit also doubled as a gunship. While this was never actually seen, a defeated Ghor was seen trying to convert it into ship configuration in a last-ditch escape attempt prior to his death on SkyTown. However, the critically damaged Armorsuit exploded before this could happen. Worthy of note is that, despite its size, the entire Armorsuit’s appearance subtly changed along with its owner as Ghor succumbed to Phazon corruption: By the time he confronted Samus, the suit’s grey-green metal had acquired a blue tint, and its orange lights had turned blood red. Logbook entries Scans ;At Spire "Ghor's powered battle armor. Suit is expanded and empty. Engines have recently been used." ;When stunned :"Shield is temporarily down. Ghor's main CPU is open to attack. Vulnerable to all weapon fire." ;Shield destroyed :"Lower target appears to be connected to Ghor's main CPU. Vulnerable to ground attacks." ;Hypermode activated :"Ghor can now enter Hypermode to increase his offensive abilities. Susceptible to Phazon energy." Trivia *When Ghor dies, his Armorsuit explodes before Dark Samus absorbs his floating body. It explodes in a very similar manner to the Game Overs in Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid: Samus Returns, where Samus' Power Suit explodes, leaving her in her Ending Outfit or the Zero Suit. *A scene where Ghor combats a Berserker Knight in his armor is similar to the climax of Aliens, in which Ellen Ripley battles the Alien Queen in a power loader. Gallery File:Ghor's_Armorsuit.jpg|The expanded Armoursuit at the Spire ru:Бронекостюм Гора Category:SkyTown Category:Bounty Hunter Gunships Category:Ghor Category:Spacecraft Category:Vehicles Category:Norion